


Twelve Days

by Alohoemora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, Crushes, Fear, First Kiss, First Time, Goodbyes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sadness, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Soldier Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohoemora/pseuds/Alohoemora
Summary: A lot could happen in 12 days.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Brooklyn, New York -1942** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

Steve just knows that Bucky will go off to fight soon, and he's running out of time. He's known Bucky since he was a little boy, he's been his best friend for years, and until a few years ago, realized he felt more than brotherly love for the brunette.

It started when Steve's mom got hit with Tuberculosis. The day he heard that, was the absolute worst day of his life. His father died when he was little, maybe 2 or 3 from Mustard gas. She raised him all by herself, she was the most important person in his life, before he met Bucky. After they met, her and Bucky were the only things he had in this world. And if he lost them...He'd be nothing.

After they found out, he told Bucky. He went over to Bucky's and it was really hard to just spit it out. It took him 10 minutes to finally tell him because every time he'd try, he'd start crying. Then he finally spit it out and broke down all over again. But Bucky was there for him. He hugged him, rubbed and patted his back, and just sat there and let Steve cry it out. They didn't say anything to each other after Steve told him, but the silence was comforting.

One thing he was very grateful that Bucky didn't opt for saying "Everything's gonna be okay." Because right now, it would probably be the worst thing anyone could say to him. His mother is dying, he has to be careful when he's around her, in case he catches it too. 

Getting sick isn't anything new to Steve, he's been through it all, it seems. He's amazed he's still alive, he wonders if he could be immortal. It's a silly thought, and he jokingly shared that thought with Bucky. He instantly regretted it, fearing he's be laughed at, But the brunette just smiled and said "You just might be, Pal."

He thinks after Bucky comforted him, and remained by the blonds side the best he could as Sarah withered away, he knew he felt more for him. And that is a very dangerous thing to gamble with. Boys are supposed to be with girls, they're supposed to fall in love with a girl, marry her, have a family, and have a happily ever after. To Steve, he thinks it's all bullshit. Even if he was taught to like girls and not be a disgusting sinner by the rest of the world, Sarah told him that love can be a very funny thing. She even told him a story of how she had a crush on one of her grade school friends.

"Bethany Quinn...She was my first friend. All the other girls used to pick on me cause my family was poor, my clothes were ugly, my hair was ugly, but I never let them get to me. One day a couple girls snatched a book I was reading out of my hands and when I tried to get it back, that's when she appeared. She stood up for me, and asked if I wanted to play. She was very sweet, real pretty too. She became my best friend. I guess I developed a little crush on her, and I could sense that she liked me back.

I couldn't tell her how I felt, cause I was afraid I'd lose her...She's married to a Lawyer, with twin girls and is living in Boston...Sometimes I regret never telling her how I felt. That maybe she liked me the same way, and we could've had something, even if the world would do everything in it's power to tear us apart. But then I met you father, and I don't regret that one bit.." She smiled at her son, eyes crinkling, but she looked a little sad. "I loved your Daddy somethin' fierce, sweetie, and I know he loved us too...But till the day I die, I'll always think about what could've been with me and Bethany...

I grew up being told to like boys, get married, have babies, and I don't think the world will ever change...One day I wish things could be different...I know I'm not supposed to tell you this honey, because of how I wad raised, but...If you fall in love someone... _Really_ fall in love with someone, and they love you the same...That's all you need. The world shouldn't tell you who you fall in love with. When you know, you know." And ever since then, he's thought a lot about that.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**12 Days** _

 

Bucky and Steve are polar opposites in every sense possible. Bucky is confident, charming, strong, likable. He's in good physical condition, hardly any problems, very healthy. Minus when he drinks sometimes. Girls kill each other to be around him, guys wish they were like him, and he's had numerous flings with single or even taken dames. 

Steve however, has very little self esteem, can't hardly talk to anyone unless he's related to them or if it's Bucky. He's 95 pounds of flesh stretched over bones, and is but a shadow next to Bucky. No one notices him, unless he's with the brunette.

His body physically is a mess, and has a list of health problems as long as his boney arm. Girls basically run away from him, not towards him, especially when Bucky drags him to double dates, even though Steve's "date" always ends up going to Bucky. Steve also gets beat up a lot, mainly for trying to stand up for what's right, and somehow, Bucky is always there to rescue him. Bucky is a beautiful butterfly, and Steve is merely a tiny little inchworm.

After Sarah died, Steve and Bucky have been living together. The older man didn't want Steve to be alone, even though he told him he'd be fine, but the brunette wouldn't take no for an answer.

_"Thank you Buck, but I can get by on my own."_

_"The thing is, you don't have to." The brunette put hid hand on his shoulder, and gently squeezed. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal."_ So he caved.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Steve wishes he could hold down a job so Bucky doesn't have to work himself ragged to keep them afloat. And with the war, their rent's been raised, and Steve wishes he could help.

One night Steve was at home, getting dinner started since Bucky was gonna be home soon. Though he won't get to stay long, he's gotta crunch time in the diner. During the day, he's working at the docks, and at night he works at a diner 4 blocks away from their apartment. 

The front door opened and slammed shut, almost shaking the apartment, and the brunette sighed. "Fuckin' hell.." And slumped against the door. 

Steve looked over at the older man, who looked like he had a rough day, and said "Hey Buck. What's wrong?"

The brunette looked up at him through his lashes. He said "Be thankful you don't have to work the docks, Stevie...It's hell...Usually I don't complain about it, but...I dunno, this last month's been...I'm just worn out.."

He went to plop down on the couch, but remembered his clothes are all dirty. He groaned again and said "Fuck...I gotta clean up." 

The blond nodded and said "Don't be too long, dinners nearly ready."

The brunette said "Stevie...What would I do without you?" A tired smile on his face.

The blond smiled back and shrugged. "Crash and burn." Bucky chuckled and went off to their room to get a fresh change of clothes.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Once Bucky was back, all cleaned up, he ate his dinner while Steve did the dishes. When he was finished he said "I got this one, Pal. Dish washer extraodinare, at your service." And saluted him. The blond chuckled and backed away, and let him wash and dry his stuff.

When he was done, he turned and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down at the floor and Steve just looked at him. After a minute, he asked "You okay?"

The brunette looked up at him and asked "Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah...Zoned out, I guess...Guess I better finish getting ready. Don't wait up, okay?"

The blond nodded and was surprised when the brunette pulled him into a hug. He hugged him tight, but tight enough not to hurt him, and slowly, Steve hugged him back. 

Later that night, Steve woke up to hearing someone come in. He was a little worried until he saw Bucky walking into their room. The brunette closed the door behind him and Steve asked "Buck?"

"Shh, go back to sleep, Stevie." 

The blond nodded and closed his eyes again, even thpugh he cpuld hardly sleep in the first place. He heard Bucky getting undressed, and blushed at the thought. They always sleep in shirts and their skivvies, especially with how hot it gets in the summer, but he's seen a lot of Bucky, almost more than two fellas actually should.

Sometimes Bucky sleeps with Steve in his cot, because the blond gets so cold so easily, and the brunette is like a walking furnace. He cuddles up with Steve, no problem, no questions asked, just so his best guy could stay warm.

He heard the springs on Bucky's cot squeak on the other side of the room from pressure, until he asked "You cold, Stevie?"

Thr blond nodded and said "Yeah, a little. It's no big deal-"

"Scoot over." 

"Really Buck, I'll be-"

"Move it." 

The blond sighed and scooted over, and the bed creaked under the extra weight, and familiar arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Steve was used to being snuggled by him, but ever since his feelings for him changed, it feels so strange...Wrong, almost. But then he thinks about what his mom told him, and tried to push those other feelings away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: There will be some sexist and/or some misogynistic type whatever bits on Bucky's part, but he doesn't mean it entirely.**_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 _ **11 Days**_  

 

In the morning, Steve woke up alone. He was used to it, whether or not he would sleep in Steve's bed. Sometimes he wishes Bucky could get more days off, but they need the money.

Sometimes he prays that one day, he's body will just completely change, he gets all big and strong and could help Bucky so he doesn't work himself to death.

Every time he wakes up in their apartment, it feels like it's the first time. Even though they've been living in here since Steve was 18, he's almost 24 now. 

He couldn't stay in his old apartment anymore. Just feeling his moms presence, seeing all the things that belonged to her, it became too much. Every time he would be in there before he moved in with Bucky, it just broke his heart even more.

He doesn't know exactly how long it could be before Bucky leaves. The brunette isn't even sure, but Steve can feel it...Maybe that's what he was thinking about last night after dinner. Him leaving will definitely not make things any easier. Steve will keep having to work odd jobs the best he can to make ends meet, which would be almost impossible.

Other ideas started swimming in his head. Like the big possibility that Bucky won't make it back, or make it back in a pine box. That's what scares him the most. He's lost enough already, he _can't_ lose Bucky. If he does, he's done.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**10 Days** _

 

Bucky is dragging Steve on another double date. These girls used to go to school with them, they always liked Bucky, and never noticed Steve, but what else is new?

Steve doesn't know why Bucky even bothers, he knows Steve hates these, and he knows the girls never like Steve. They don't want a short, tiny bug that they can step on while dancing. They want a handsome Devil that can sweep them off their feet, which is exactly what Bucky is.

While they were getting ready, Bucky was talking about the girls, especially the girl whose supposed to be Steve's date. "Carla seems like a nice gal. She'd kinda shy, sweet, just like you. She's around your height and weight, and wears glasses. But she's pretty cute...Met her at Ron's Deli down the block, she was waiting for Whitney. We started talking, I told her about you, and she said she really wants to meet you."

Steve smiled a little, feeling like he won't be too small for a girl, for once. Maybe he just might have a girlfriend by the end of the night. Fingers crossed.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The date was another disaster. As soon as they found the girls, he quickly deciphered which of them was Carla. Bucky was right, she was pretty cute. She looked right at Steve, her smile faltered, and then she looked right back at Bucky and grinned. Once again, he's lost.

After that, Steve couldn't stand to he near then another minute. He quickly turned on his heel and started walking away. It took him a minute to realize that Bucky was calling his name, following behind him. 

He finally caught up to Steve and sighed. "Man, how can you walk so fast? What's wrong?"

Steve looked at him surprised, as if he didn't already know. But with the way the brunette was looking at him, with genuine confusion, Steve realized he was serious. Steve just chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, Buck. You go ahead, I'll see you at home."

He started walking again, and Bucky said "Hey, Steve, hey, just wait a minute! Look, come on man...Just give Carla a chance, she's just shy. She'll warm up to you." Steve stared at him, knowing he should leave, but Bucky was practically pleading him with the look on his face and in his eyes. This time he said "Come on, man." Almost like a whisper.

Steve sighed and looked back at the girls, who stood right where they were before Steve took off, and looked at them. The blond said "Alright. Let's get it over with." Bucky grinned and patted him on the back before they headed back over to them.

The brunette smiled at the girls and said "Sorry ladies, Steve here is real shy, he just got cold feet. Now, where were we??"

 

* * *

* * *

 

Despite Bucky's encouragement, saying Carla would warm up to him, he was wrong. She did talk to him, more than any other girl Bucky set him up with, she even smiled and laughed with him a couple of times. But in the end, she got bores with him and chose Bucky.

By the time they got home, Steve felt numb. He'll never get a girl no matter what. For a little while, he thought his luck was finally changing. Looks like his dreams of finding a girl, having a family and a cookie cutter life, are blown to shit...But then again, he could have the slightest chance that there's still one person out there for him. Except it's someone he could never really have.

They walked into their room, Steve sat down on his cot, and Bucky went over and sat down on his. They untied their shoes and started getting undressed in silence. Then before they could get down to their undershirts and skivvies, the brunette sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Stevie...I thought this time was really gonna work.."

The blond shrugged and mumbled "It's fine, Buck."

Bucky shook his head and said "No, it's not. It's not fine."

The blond looked up at him and said "It's not that big a deal...I'm Mr. Right, just not Mr. Right to any available gal in Brooklyn...Is there anything wrong with me?" He waited, then he added "Besides the obvious." 

The older man shook his head and said "No, no, no, Steve, ain't nothin' wrong with you." He stood up and walked over to him, before squatting down in front of him. He smiled at the blond, the same sweet, genuine Bucky Barnes smile that was the same smile he gave them when they first met, and he said "Nothin's wrong with you, Stevie...I don't wanna sound like an ass, but a lot of dames, not all, but a lot of them have too fuckin' high standards when it comes to landin' a fella. And well...Guys are the same. You followin' me so far?"

The blond nodded and Bucky continued. "Dames want a big ol' meat head who would get them on their backs faster than you could say 'swing' and fellas, and fellas would gladly get them comin' till they're both seein' stars...But then down the line, things could go sour for either one of them. Now I'm no expert on relationships, cause I've never had one that's lasted more than a week, but...I know that to someone...Whoever she may be...When she sees you and gets to know you...She better feel fuckin' honored like she's shackin' up with royalty.

If she just focuses on the outside, doesn't bother to see what you've got inside you, all the good you got inside, She ain't worth your time. Let it go. But if you find someone...Someone that sees you exactly how _I've_ seen you since we were kids...Then that's the one you hold onto. That's when you know you've got the one.." As if realizing what he said, the brunette's eyes slowly widened, and so did Steve's.

Hearing that made something just switch off in Steve's brain, and without thinking, he grabbed Bucky's face in his hands and next thing he knows is his lips are on the brunette's. Steve's never had his first kiss, and he knows he's probably horrible, but after hearing that, it had to be then.

It lasted for 5 counts before Steve pulled away. He quickly realized what he just did and feared that he just made the biggest mistake of his life. They sat there and stared at each other, the brunette just as surprised as he was.

Then he slowly stood up and walked over to his cot, and sat down. He cleared his throat and said "Good night, Stevie.." And shifted onto his side, his back to Steve. Steve did the same, his back to Bucky's back, and he fought his hardest not to be too loud as he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**9 Days** _

 

Steve woke go alone again, with a heavy weight on his chest. He screwed up so badly last night, he crossed a horrible line, Bucky will never speak to him again. Steve spent the whole day stressed out, and he was afraid to face Bucky when he would get home. 

When he came home from the docks, he didn't say a word, he just got ready for his shift at the diner, and left. Then he came back later that night, and Steve braced himself for the worst. For the first 10 minutes, Bucky didn't speak or look at him. He didn't even utter so much as a 'hello' at him during either times. He felt the weight on his chest get heavier, until Bucky said "C'mere."

Steve snapped out of it, and looked up. He turned and saw Bucky standing up next to the couch, in his undershirt and work pants. He was looking over at Steve, no signs of anger on his face, but anything could be possible at this point.

The blond swallowed and asked "W-What?" 

The brunette said "Come...Here." Slower than before. Steve took a deep breath and slowly stepped over until he was standing right in front of him.

He sighed and said "Look Bucky, I'm so _so_ sorry for what I did last night. I...I was just...I'm such an idiot, I should've never-"

Bucky surged forwards, saying "Steve, _shut up._ " Before his lips were pressed hard against Steve’s. The blond gasped, but quickly composed himself, and remembered Bucky was actually kissing him. The brunette gently took the blonds face in his hands, and Steve felt his whole body relax. He quickly wrapped his arms around Bucky, kissing him back.

Soon, Steve found his fingers combing through Bucky's hair, almost panting into his mouth, and it made the brunette moan. They finally broke away so they could breathe, and Bucky smiled, biting his bottom lip. 

The blond fought to catch his breath and asked "So...So y-you're not mad?"

The brunette chuckled and said "Steve, I just kissed the Hell outta you, and you ask me if I'm not mad...No Baby, 'course I'm not mad."

Steve blushed at the nickname, before look down at their feet. He said "I just...What you said to me last night about findin' someone who sees me exactly how _you've_ seen me...It just, it made me..."

The brunette grinned and said “Oh,  _Stevie..._ You really got no idea how amazin' you are, do you?"

Steve shook his head and Bucky chuckled. "I always kinda had a thing for you...But I couldn't do anythin' about it, cause we're...Ya know...But there was always apart of me that really wanted to...I may have fucked tons of girls, but at the end of the day...I could only see myself comin' home to you."

Steve's heart soared from hearing that. He smiled until he face hurt and he asked "You really mean that?"

"Course I do...All these girls...They don't know what they're missin'. More fun for me, I guess."

That's when he pressed his lips against the blonds again, this time gentler. Steve felt on top of the world. His only fear is that he'd wake up and it would have all just been a dream.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**6 Days** _

 

Ever since that night, it's all been very real. As soon as Bucky would get home from work, no matter how tired he is, they'd have sex nearly everywhere in their apartment. It's hasn't been nonstop, but every chance they've gotten, they'd go at it.

The first time was so painful, Steve thought he was going to die. But Bucky was gentle, he went slow and was as careful not to break Steve as possible. 

Even after, the brunette is so gentle. He doesn't push the blond too hard and if he does something that Steve doesn't like or hurts him, he asks him if he's okay over and over until Steve has to shut him up and prove that he's fine. He thinks it's sweet, that he'd worry so much about it. He knows Steve's frail, but he's not glass.

After one of their adventures one night when Bucky had the night off, Steve carefully got off from on top of him, and was immediately pulled into the brunettes arms. Steve smiled and curled up next to him and Bucky kissed his forehead. He hummed and asked "So...Think you'll still respect me in the mornin'?"

Steve chuckled and asked "You've asked me that after every time we've done it...Why?" Looking up at him.

The brunette shrugged and said "Just curious.."

Steve swallowed and asked "You think I'll stop respectin' you?"

The older man shrugged and said "Maybe.." And Steve saw the little clench with his jaw.

Steve shook his head and said "No, that'll never happen, Buck...You know I love you..."

Bucky quickly looked over at him, eyes searching. Then he smiled and asked "Really?"

The blond gave him a look and said "If you don't know that by now, then you're in trouble, Jerk."

The brunette laughed and said "I know, ya Punk. But I've never heard you say that you love me...And you do?"

Steve smiled and nodded "Yeah, of course I do."

Bucky grinned and said "Good...Cause I love you too, Punk." And leaned down to kiss Steve's lips.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**4 Days** _

 

Bucky was working tonight, and Steve was home alone. He passed the time by reading one of his books, listening to one of his mom's records. He didn't expect to sew Bucky until much later and the brunette said not to wait up for him.

It was later that night when Steve fell asleep. Then he woke up to the sound of a loud bang, and keys in the lock, and he knew then Bucky was home. He sighed and fell back onto his back before turning on his side. He listened as Bucky stumbled in, cursing when he'd run into something.

When he finally got into their room, he groaned and muttered "fuck." Fighting to kick his shoes off. He's drunk. He's seen Bucky drunk. He listened while Bucky finally kicked his shoes off, and got out of his clothes. The brunette hummed a tune as he carefully dropped down onto the floor in front of Steve's cot. The noise scared Steve, but he remained still.

Bucky sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "I'm home, Stevie...Don't know if you're awake, but...I'm here, still in one piece...Until they decide to ship me off that is.." He laughed, short, but he laughed. "It's just a matter a time before they do. I can feel it...Screaming in my head every day...And I don't wanna leave you...Fuck Stevie...You got no idea how scared I am, and I don't scare that easy...You think I'm this big hero, always got your back, always by your side, but I'm sayin' it...I'm terrified.."

Steve could feel tears filling his eyes, and by the sound of his tone, drunk or not, he knew he was being honest. Bucky said "Fuck...Why do I gotta go, huh? Why'd it gotta be me, there's plenty of other saps they could send...I mean, what-what if I don't come back? What if I go to serve, somethin' happens, then it's goodnight Irene for good olllll' Bucky boy.." He laughed again and a tear rolled down Steve's cheek. Then he heard quiet sobbing.

Bucky hung his head, tears rolling down his cheeks and said "I can't Stevie...'M not strong enough...I don't wanna leave you...If I go and you're here, you'll be all alone. How will you get by, how will you hold down a job, how will defend yourself, why is it so fuckin' hard?!" He raised his voice on that last part, but not too loud to possibly disturb their neighbors.

The brunette sighed and shook his head. He laughed again and said "I'd give...I'd give anything to not have to go...Anything, I'd give my left arm just to stay so you won't be alone...Maybe whatever I get from servin', whether I come back still kickin' or in a box, I just...I want to know you'll be taken care of...That you won't have to struggle...I don't wanna leave my best guy behind...I can't lose you, baby..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**3 Days** _

 

Steve could hardly sleep that night after that. Even with Bucky passed out next to him, he barely got any sleep. He kept thinking about everything Bucky said since he got home. It was screaming at him, and he didn't know whether to tell him or not, depends on if he asks.

Steve was making them some breakfast, when he could hear Bucky groaning from the bedroom. He could hear him stumbling, cursing, until he stood in the doorway, looking at Steve. He rubbed his eyes and said "Mornin'." Voice gruff, and he yawned. 

Steve put on a smile and said "Hey there, sleepy head...I take it you had a good night?"

The brunette groaned and said " I guess.." He sat down at their little dining room table and asked "Did I...Did I say anything last night?"

Steve stopped and when the brunette saw that, he groaned and said "Fuck...What did I say?"

Steve shook his head and said "Not much...Can you remember anything?"

He looked back at the older man who was in deep thought. Then his eyes widened and said "Aww hell...Fuck...Fuck Stevie, I'm sorry-"

Steve shrugged and said "Don't worry about it, Buck." And set down a plate in front of him.

The brunette shook his head and said "No it's not...I didn't-"

The blond leaned over, gently toon his face in his hands and made him look at him. Steve said "Bucky, it's okay, really, you didn't do anything wrong. Alright? Don't make me whoop ya."

They both laughed and Bucky nodded "Okay." Steve smiled and leaned down for a quick kiss. Steve tried to pull away but Bucky smiled and pulled him back in for a few more.

Steve giggled and managed to pull back, saying "Breakfast first, that later...If you're good." 

The brunette grinned and said "Stevie, Stevie, Stevie, have I ever been bad, Baby?" Before winking.

The blond rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, you're just a regular ol' Angel."

 

* * *

* * *

 

After breakfast was done with, and dishes were washed, Steve walked back up to Bucky who was sitting back at the table. He smiled and slowly swung one leg around until he slowly straddled the brunettes lap.

Bucky smiled up at the blond as he wound his thin arms around the older mans neck while Bucky's hands moved down his tiny waist before coming to rest at his narrow hips.

Steve leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to the corner of the brunettes lips, teasing him. This time when he went in, he kissed him, full on those famous lips, slow and deep, until Bucky started kissing him back. 

They sat there for a few minutes, kissing slow, hands roaming before Steve pulled back to touch his forehead against the brunettes. They didn't say that way for long, because Bucky quickly pulled him back in and kissed him hard. As if they'd never see each other again. That thought made Steve's stomach flip, but he didn't let it get to him. For now, Bucky is still here, still _his._

It wasn't long before Bucky was pushing his hands up under his shirt, causing chills down the blonds spine. Steve pulled back to pull his shirt off and Bucky helps him when he was struggling a little bit. They giggled and as soon as the shirt was off, Bucky moved in and started kissing the younger mans neck.

Steve sighed and closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he moved up and down his neck and shoulder, fingers bunching up the material of Bucky's shirt. Not soon after, Bucky's shirt came off, along with all the rest of their clothes along the way to couch in the living room.

Bucky fell onto his back on the couch with Steve on top of him. Bucky wanted to get up to grab protection from the bedroom, but the blond didn't want him to leave.

The brunette sighed and said "Stevie, I can't do it without anything...Don't wanna risk it-"

Steve said "I'll be fine, Buck."

The older man said "Steve-"

The blond said "Buck, I've caught just about everything on the planet, and I'm still kickin'. What else could possibly happen?...Do you use...Ya know, for everyone else?"

Bucky nodded and said "Of course...If I got anything, I'd think I'd probably have known by now...You sure?"

Steve nodded and said "I'm sure." Before smiling. The brunette smiled and nodded before pulling Steve back in.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_**1 Day** _

 

Maybe it was a bad idea to provoke the guy, but he was being a jerk and disrupting everyone in the theater. Someone had to do something. Though they weren't lucky enough to be getting beat up in the alley like he was currently enjoying.

The guy chuckled, surprised Steve was still standing and shook his head "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

Steve just held up his fists, just let Bucky has taught him, but he usually fails, and said "I can do this all day." And attacked the guy again. It failed when Steve took another hit.

"Hey!" The guy turned around and said "Pick on someone your own size!" _Bucky. Thank God._

Steve was hunched over on the ground, trying to catch his breath until Bucky said "Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.

Steve panted and said "I had him on the ropes." He reached down for his enlistment form, but the brunette snatched it before he could grab it. 

He asked "How many times is this? Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form." The older man then handed it to him.  "And seriously, Jersey?"

Steve sighed and managed to stand up straight again, and that's when finally realized Bucky was in his uniform. He thought his heart fell from his chest, straight to the concrete, shattering into billions of pieces. He swallowed and asked "You get your orders?"

Bucky looked down at his feet, taking a deep breath before looking back up, looking happy as if he wasn't crying a few nights ago, terrified. He said "The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Bucky's last night before he leaves. So instead of spending it together, last night together, kissing, touching, laughing, making love, Bucky decides they need to go out on another double date.

His date obviously doesn't like him. He isn't sure why Bucky wanted to do this, but it hurt Steve just a little. But he doesn't want to worry him, or ruin his mood, so he just smiles for Bucky and endures.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Seeing him walk away killed him inside. He wanted to beg and cry for him to stay, but he couldn't. All they got to do was hug. He wanted to jump on him in front of everyone, or pull him down and kiss him breathless. He could tell Bucky wanted to too, but they just hugged. The older man squeezed him tight, before pulling away.

Now he was sitting in front of a German man, not looking at him, saying "So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis."


End file.
